1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid pourers and more particularly pertains to a new liquid pourer device with venturi effect for preventing the dripping of liquid from the spout after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid pourers is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid pourers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes molded one-piece liquid pourers with uniform bores and passageways for dispensing liquids therethrough from containers. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new liquid pourer device with venturi effect.